


The Roly to my Poly

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, maybe eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Cindy and Coleydomeet in college and become friends. Adventures ensue.
Relationships: ColeyDoesThings & WithCindy (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	The Roly to my Poly

**Author's Note:**

> okay so please don't come at me for writing this. they seemed fine with the idea of this being written in the video they did together, but if they aren't i'll take this down ALSO THIS IS FICTIONAL THIS ISN'T THEIR ACTUAL LIFE
> 
> also if cindy or coley is reading this. i have no idea where this is going so... buckle up? (i'm sorry)
> 
> also take everything with a grain of salt. this is crack treated seriously, but it's still crack

The campus looked nice, nicer than Coley expected. She didn't expect it to be as modern as it was, and she sure as hell didn't expect it to be as crowded as it was. There were people everywhere but nobody wanted to direct the new girl to the dorms.

Suddenly, someone stopped right in front of her. "Are you lost?"

Coley pulled out one of her earphones and smiled at the polite stranger. "Kind of, yeah. What gave it away?"

"I think it was the map," laughed the stranger. "I'm Cindy, by the way."

Coley stretched out her hand. "Coley. Nice to meet you."

"So you're new here, huh?"

Coley nodded. "Just moved here. How about you?"

"I've been here for a while. And by a while I mean a week. But I guess that makes me some sort of old-blood here or something."

Coley wasn't sure what to answer to that. She wanted to not be new just so she wouldn't have to go through the process of looking at the campus map for everywhere she wanted to go, but she also didn't want to say anything that Cindy would take wrong and this new acquantiance she'd just met would go away from her and she'd be alone again.

"This is very random," started Cindy, "but I know that if I was brand new here, I'd want someone to show me around just so I wouldn't get lost every few seconds."

A smile appeared on Coley's face. "I'd love that. Just tell me when you have time."

"How about right now?"

Coley laughed. "Sure, that works for me."


End file.
